Sorry?
by mymiddlenameisnotCieL
Summary: After a small fight, Matthew goes to 'apologize' to Arthur. Sexytimes ensue. Originally for the kink meme. Can/Eng


**Originally for the kink meme~**  
Hi guys, CieL here with my first fanfic! Well, not first fanfic EVER, but first in years. Also my first lemon, post to the kink meme, and Hetalia fic.  
_  
**Original Prompt:**  
England and Canada in an established relationship; human AU is okay as well. They quarrel about something silly and England goes to sulk in his bedroom. Canada decides to placate him. Spooning (+ penetration?) with lots of oral caress of England's neck, ear and shoulder._

* * *

Arthur heard the door to their bedroom open and close, followed by soft footsteps. He pulled the blanket over his head. "Go away, you git." He heard Matthew sigh and he could almost feel the Canadian roll his eyes. The other side of the bed sunk and Arthur felt his back cool as the blanket was lifted up, but soon enough Matthew slid into the bed, scooting right beside Arthur.

Arthur hunched his shoulders over and crossed his arms as best as he could while laying on his side. His effort to keep Matthew from holding him was to no avail as the blond slung one arm over Arthur's waist while the other pulled the blanket down to Arthur's shoulders and found its place under Arthur's head. Matthew started to lightly run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I said go away," mumbled Arthur, although he was making no effort to move Matthew away. Matthew snuggled closer to Arthur as the hand on his waist slid underneath the shorter man's shirt. Arthur's breath caught as Matthew's thumb started making lazy circles on Arthur's stomach. Matthew moved even closer and nuzzled the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur's eyes closed as Matthew started placing small, light kisses on the back of his neck. The hand on his stomach slipped out from under his shirt and lightly nudged at Arthur's crossed arms. Arthur let his arms slacken and felt Matthew start to unbutton his shirt.

Arthur gasped when Matthew moved his head upwards and started to pleasantly lick at his ear, tongue moving along its rim. Arthur pushed the hand that was slowly unbuttoning his shirt away and replaced it with both of his own, moving at a faster rate and mumbling something about how slow Matthew was.

The blond chuckled lightly and leaned back, but not before giving Arthur's ear a suck. Arthur shrugged off his shirt and threw it off the bed, pushing the blanket down some as he did so. He heard a rustling of fabric behind him and then Matthew was back, leaning up against him, shirtless, back to chest.

Arthur leaned back into Matthew and craned his neck, searching out the younger man's lips. Matthew wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist again and leaned forward, lips meeting. They moved against each other with familiarity. Matthew's tongue probed at Arthur's mouth, asking for entrance, and Arthur granted it without hesitation. Their tongues clashed and Arthur moaned softly in the back of his throat, his eyes closed in bliss. After a moment they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Arthur turned his head back sideways and leaned into the pillow as he felt Matthew start to kiss the side of his neck. One of Matthew's hands was splayed across Arthur's stomach, the other moving through his hair. Arthur moaned as Matthew moved his lips to his shoulders and started to suck. The Canadian shifted closer, thrusting his hips forward, his clothed erection pressing up against Arthur's backside.

Arthur grinded back into Matthew and heard the man moan and start to move lightly against him. Arthur moaned himself when he felt Matthew's mouth move to that one spot on his neck that made the British man go crazy and _sucked._ As Matthew rubbed himself on Arthur, one of his hands moved downwards, slipping under Arthur's clothes and grasping at his manhood.

Arthur gasped and moaned, hips thrusting forward into Matthew's hand. Matthew grinned and moved his lips back to Arthur's ear, licking the shell. He started to stroke his hand along Arthur's erection, thrusting his own hips forward as well. Arthur's hands gripped at the sheets as Matthew kept his moderate pacing. "F-faster you bloody-_ahhhnn Mattheeew,_" Arthur moaned as the younger man obliged and sped up his stroking.

Matthew moaned again and felt he couldn't take it anymore, what, with the _sounds_ Arthur was making and pulled his hand and body away from Arthur, said man making a desperate sound that he would deny ever making the morning.

Matthew quickly whipped off his glasses, not even giving himself time to blink and adjust to the blurriness before pulling off his pants and maple leaf boxes in one go, manhood standing strong and free. He reached over to the drawer on their bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube they keep there.

Once he turned back he saw that Arthur had removed his pants and Union Jack boxers, pushing the blanket almost completely off he bed. Matthew moaned simply at the sight; Arthur's whole body was flushed, and certain spots of his shoulders and neck were starting to turn a darker shade of red. His legs were opened as far as they could be while leaning on his side, his backside round and inviting.

Matthew poured some lube onto his fingers and snuggled back behind Arthur. His hand moved to the Brit's backside, and slowly teased his entrance. Matthew heard Arthur moan and grip tightly at the sheets again. "H-hurry up," Arthur half-moaned, half-demanded. Matthew grinned and moved one finger easily in, thanks to the lube.

Arthur moaned and immediately started to thrust his hips backwards. Matthew's other hand found its way to his own erection and started to stroke, himself finding the scene in front of him very arousing. He moved another finger inside and Arthur hissed at the sting, but got over it soon enough. Matthew started to move his fingers again, hitting at different angles, trying to find that one spot-

"_Ahhhnnnn, Maaaatt...!_"

Matthew grinned once again. There it was.

He hit the spot a few more times, reducing Arthur to a pile of moaning and gasping. He slipped one more finger inside, this time scissoring his fingers, stretching Arthur, preparing him for his member. Soon enough, Matthew couldn't take it anymore; if they kept going at this rate, with Arthur moaning around his fingers and Matthew stoking himself he was going to come before they got to the good part.

Matthew removed his fingers and lightly ran his hand down Arthur's thigh before pushing his leg between the older blond's legs and thrusting inside him in one smooth movement. Matthew bit his lip and moaned, losing himself in the heat, in the feeling of Arthur's walls around him. One hand went to hold Arthur's chest, pressing the two together, and the other tangled itself in Arthur's hair, pulling and tugging at the roots.

Arthur's mouth fell open in a breathy moan as he felt Matthew start to rock against him. His hands grasped at the sheets blindly, pleasure coursing through his body. He felt Matthew's mouth search out his neck, shoulders, back, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in its wake. He arched his back and pressed back up into Matthew, moaning at the feeling it caused.

The hand on Arthur's chest pressed them even closer as Matthew's thrusts started to get harder, deeper, faster. Arthur practically shouted when Matthew tweaked one of his nipples and sucked on his neck. Moaned pleas of Matthew's name were falling out of Arthur's lips, his want, his need, growing with every thrust.

And then he heard Matthew moan deep in his throat and give a particularly hard thrust, his teeth digging into Arthur's shoulder as he came, and Arthur's senses were overloaded with the feeling of the pain-pleasure the bite caused and the _oh-so delicious_ feeling of Matthew inside him and then he was coming, waves of pleasure running through his body, cries of Matthew's name upon his lips.

For a few moments, all was silent as the two blonds layed together in the afterglow, their breaths heavy and content. When Matthew eventually pulled himself out of Arthur they both groaned at the loss. Matthew wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The Canadian snuggled against Arthur, burying his face in his hair. "Do you forgive me for saying that the only way anyone would ever eat your cooking was if it was covered in two litres of maple syrup?"

Arthur snorted but snuggled back into Matthew's embrace. "I guess so," he grumbled under his breath. Matthew smiled softly and placed a small kiss on Arthur's jawline, then reached down and pulled the blanket over them. They both closed their eyes, settling down for a midday nap, happy and loved.

* * *

And that's it! Review, please! _Je vous aimerai pour toujours!~ _Hell, feel free to review just to criticize my french!


End file.
